Pev-scale Accelerators
Pev-Scale Accelerators is a technology on the Science and Exploration technology tree. It unlocks System Improvement in Magnetic Field Generators, one Planetary Specialization in Exoscience Stations and allows the colonization of Arid type Planets. "The construction of a high-energy particle accelerator (with energy measured in peta-electron volts) requires highly advanced engineering, science, materials, and energy supplies. Without this type of machine, explorations deeper into sub-quantum mechanics would not be possible." Note * Add notes regarding which races get a unique version of this technology. * Add who knows this technology from the start of the game. * Replace "Food" with food icon, etc. using Icons * All Must Serve II Is Vodyani Specific I think...? * Political Impact: Scientists. Magnetic Field Generators *+2 Science per Population per Planets with Anomalies *+1 Science per Population on Planets *-8 Dust Upkeep *Political Impact: Scientists Cost: 560 Industry "These create artificial magnetospheres around planets in order to compensate for the lack of a liquid ferrous core. They provide stable environments on planets that would otherwise be bombarded by radiation." Exoscience Stations *+1 Science per Population on Cold *+1 Science per Population *Political Impact: Scientists Cost: 160 Industry "Data is the lifeblood of science. As new planets are discovered, field scientists set up systems to measure and analyze the biology, geology, and meteorology of the planet and its atmosphere. Collecting, filtering and exploiting this information is a first and critical step." Colonize Arid *Allows the colonization of Arid-type Planets. "Utilizing evaporation suppression tech that spun-off from developing warp insights is vital for building life-sustaining systems on arid worlds. With water more easily kept in its liquid form, death from dehydration becomes unlikely rather than expected. Don't start having any pool parties yet though." Pev-scale Accelerators (Ship Bound Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Exoscience Stations with All Must Serve II. "The construction of a high-energy particle accelerator (with energy measured in peta-electron volts) in line with Church scripture requires highly advanced engineering, science, materials, and theology. Without this type of machine, explorations deeper into sub-quantum mechanics would not be possible." All Must Serve II (Support Module) *15 Industry from the Star System. *5% Industry from the Star System. *Vodyani Speific Technology. Cost: 60 Industry Pev-scale Accelerators (Continuum Sculptors Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Colonize Arid with Colonize Mediterranean. "''Riftborn construction of a high-energy particle accelerator (with energy measured in peta-electron volts) requires highly advanced engineering, science, materials, and an inversion of Corozian physics. Without this type of machine, explorations deeper into sub-quantum mechanics would not be possible." Colonize Mediterranean *Allows the colonization of Mediterranean-type Planets. "''Though objectively beautiful, the environment of Mediterranean-type planets can be harsh. Soil is often poor, rainfall limited, and summers harsh. Adaptation of both shelter and agriculture is required to survive in this relatively austere biome." Pev-scale Accelerators (Unfallen Affinity) This faction-specific technology changes Colonize Arid to give it a cost of 3 Turns to colonize the system, after it has been vined by a Vine Ship. "Unfallen construction of a high-energy particle accelerator (with energy measured in peta-electron volts) requires highly advanced engineering, science, materials, and energy supplies. Without this type of machine, explorations deeper into sub-quantum mechanics would not be possible, greatly annoying the handful of Thirds who care about such matters."